I Need A Hero
by Don't-Mind-If-I-Slytherin
Summary: When Kurt falls and hurts himself in the shower, he is glad he has his phone on him. Unfortunately, Blaine isn't the one who saves him. PROMPT FROM idothbeconfuzzled


This prompt is from idothbeconfuzzled. I do have two ideas but one of them is a multi-chapter and they take me ages to do them so here's this one while you wait. So I hope you all enjoy.

OH! Before I forget, sorry for any mistakes I'm dyslexic and it's frustrating to write, I should probably get a bata reader... If any read this and like my writing PM me? I would love some help especially with grammar and that

Oh last thing I swear... I don't own klaine ((If I did there would be a sex tape just saying.)) or glee... I just realised I didn't put it in my last story oops so I'm saying it here...

* * *

Blaine was at home alone watching the Jerry Springer show. He only watched it when he was bored and needed cheering up. He guessed there was one good thing going in his life right now, and that was that his boyfriend- who finally forgave him and took him back. Was home for three weeks. He sighed happily when he thought of all the catching up they can do, both date wise and in the bedroom. Speaking of his boyfriend. He grinned as his phone buzzed.

"Hey sweetie." He smiled turning the volume down on the TV.

"Blaine? I need help." His voice was shaky and there was a lot of static in the background.

"Kurt? what's wrong?" Blaine worried sitting up. He was trying to think what Kurt was doing tonight, and how that could have upset him.

"I-I fell over in the shower." He muttered. Blaine realised the static must of been the shower still running. "Finn isn't home for another week. And Dad and Carole have gone for the night." He suddenly yelped "I'm stuck" he whimpered miserably.

"Oh baby." Blaine sighed "Don't worry! I'll save you." He said, rushing to his wardrobe. He knew exactly what to do.

Kurt sighed, the shower curtain wrapped around his waist, luckily not drowning as he managed to turn the shower off. He looked down at his ankle, which is swollen and bruised. Burt never understood why he took his phone into the bathroom. This is why. In case he got stuck. But, then again he did use his phone to play music and that was the reason he ended up slipping. Honestly, who doesn't dance in the shower? Especially when Lady Gaga is involved. He heard movement upstairs.

"Blaine? Down here!" he yelled hopefully, "Doors open!"

The door opened and he turned his head happily. His jaw dropped "What the hell" he gasped. "Blaine?" he said in disbelief.

"I'm not Blaine." The person said "I am NightBird!" Blai—Nightbird stood with his arms on his hips and his chest puffed out giving of a heroic pose.

"Blaine..." Kurt stared dumbfounded.

"NightBird." NightBird corrected. "I would tell you my real identity but that would put you in danger with my enemies." NightBird said importantly.

"Blaine" Kurt said deadpanned. "That has to be... the _worst_ excuse for a costume ever. You don't look any different! At least try to hide your identity with a mask and curly hair. But honestly your disguise is worse than Super-Man, and he thinks just because he wears glasses no one can tell he fights crime!"

Blaine looked offended "Fine!" he turned "You won't be needing my help then." He went to leave.

"Blaine...NightBird." he called desperately. Rolling his eyes when Blaine turned happily. "Please rescue me... I'm injured." He whimpered softly.

NightBird smiled "No need to fear, NightBird is here!" He battle cried. Running up to the bath and scooping Kurt up in his arms, Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck to stop himself falling. NightBird carried him to Kurt's bed lovingly placing him down and grabbing a bandage to wrap his ankle up "You'll survive. This time" he said deeply, standing up and looking at his handy work. Eyes widening and looking away when he realised Kurt was still naked. "Urm..." He blushed. Throwing a blanket over Kurt "Is there any other assistance I can give Mr..." He looked at Kurt expectantly.

"Call me Kurt, NightBird." Kurt gave in playing along "Thank you _so_ much for rescuing me...How can I _ever _repay you?" he flirted pulling the blanket of himself, he looked down in surprise, wow may have a superhero kink here...

Night-Bird went bright red "I... er...Well. Kurt...duty calls." He said slowly looking down at Kurt, his costume very tight. He bit his lip. Kurt was so beautiful.

Kurt sighed and laid back, spreading his legs slightly, careful of his ankle "Or... you could..stay" he purred "Look after me some more." He whispered.

NightBird let out a choked noise, all thought going out the window as he lunged and Kurt pulling him in a messy kiss.

"My hero" Kurt moaned into the kiss.

"I will always rescue you." NightBird gasped.

This was so much better than Jerry Springer.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews are love.


End file.
